Un joyeux anniversaire, Hermione
by sharel
Summary: Hermione fête aujourd'hui son vingtième anniversaire. Mais tout le monde semble l'avoir oubliée...


Titre : Un joyeux anniversaire, Hermione

Titre : Un joyeux anniversaire, Hermione

Pairing : SS / HG

Rating : NC-17

Disclaimer : Rien à moi. Tout à JKR.

Note : Cette petite fic m'a été commandée en cadeau d'anniversaire pour Archea, d'où le prompt _anniversaire_.

SS – HG – SS – HG – SS - HG

L'atmosphère du 12 Square Grimmaurd était à la fête ce soir-là. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à cacher des bombes puantes sous les coussins du salon et elles explosaient quand on s'y asseyait. Ron et Harry étaient enfermés en train d'emballer les cadeaux qu'ils avaient commandés pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Elle avait 20 ans aujourd'hui et ils avaient décidé de profiter d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix pour souligner l'événement. La guerre faisait toujours rage, mais ils trouvaient important de prendre plaisir aux petits moments que la vie leur offrait.

Vers 19h, presque tout le monde était présent et seule Hermione ignorait la surprise qui se préparait. Elle avait vu arriver un à un les membres de l'Ordre et les avait salués d'un sourire un peu triste. Elle savait que la guerre n'était pas un contexte pour fêter, mais elle se serait attendue à ce que ses meilleurs amis au moins lui souhaitent joyeux anniversaire. Seuls ses parents lui avaient posté une carte d'anniversaire remplie de mots de tendresse et Molly Weasley l'avait embrassée à son réveil.

Severus Rogue arriva à 19h pile et salua froidement son ancienne élève. Oh! Leurs relations étaient devenues plus cordiales avec le temps, mais il était demeuré fidèle à lui-même. Il remarqua par contre, étant donné ses longues années d'expérience en tant qu'espion, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune fille. Ses paupières étaient rougies comme si elle avait pleuré et son sourire était forcé.

- Ça ne va pas Miss Granger?

- Oui, oui, ça va très bien… hésita-t-elle pour aussitôt s'enfuir vers sa chambre, des sanglots étouffés par ses mains qu'elle pressait sur sa bouche.

Surpris, le directeur de Poudlard la regarda filer dans les escaliers. Qu'est-ce que ces garnements avaient encore bien pu faire à la jeune fille pour qu'elle soit dans cet état? Au diable les convenances, il en aurait le cœur net. Il n'était pas dit qu'un gentleman tel que lui laisserait une demoiselle en détresse affronter seule ces imbéciles de Gryffondors qui devaient encore lui avoir dit une stupidité.

Severus vérifia discrètement autour de lui si on pouvait le voir et s'engouffra lui aussi dans les escaliers, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Devant la porte de la jeune fille, derrière laquelle il entendait les pleurs étouffés, il s'arrêta, soudain hésitant. N'était-il pas un peu présomptueux? Qui était-il pour consoler une jeune fille? Il devrait plutôt appeler Molly. Oui, Molly saurait quoi faire… Et il tourna les talons.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre, il entendit les jumeaux qui montaient.

- C'est bien ma veine… maugréa-t-il. Ces imbéciles de Weasley qui se multiplient comme des lapins.

Le professeur se dirigea donc de nouveau vers la porte et frappa délicatement. Il lui sembla qu'Hermione prenait une éternité à ouvrir. Il entendait les deux frères blaguer dans l'escalier et il préfèrerait subir un _Doloris_ plutôt que de se laisser surprendre devant la porte d'une jeune femme par ces deux-là!

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit timidement et Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

- Miss Granger? Puis-je entrer un moment?

Il y avait urgence à débarrasser le plancher du couloir. Hermione s'écarta pour le laisser passer, trop étonnée pour réagir. Et puis, c'était le directeur de Poudlard; elle le connaissait depuis des années. Et Morgane savait combien sa curiosité pouvait être titillée par cette visite inattendue.

- Miss Granger, je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais j'ai cru remarquer que vous n'aviez pas l'air… dans votre état normal et je me demandais si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous… venir en aide?

Severus hésitait. Les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient bien peu dans sa nature. Réconforter. Consoler. Savait-il seulement ce que ces mots signifiaient?

Hermione le regardait, la bouche ouverte. Aucun son ne voulait franchir ses lèvres, trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il lui était impossible d'arracher son regard de celui du professeur qui la fixait intensément. Et soudain, elle s'effondra sur sa poitrine, les épaules secouées de sanglots sonores.

Severus ne savait que faire d'une jeune fille en larme. Jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivée. Normalement, c'était _LUI_ qui faisait pleurer les jeunes filles et non qui les consolait. Qu'était-il censé faire?

Severus commença par chuchoter à l'oreille d'Hermione toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. De sa voix douce et chaude, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, ce que pouvaient lui avoir encore fait ces imbéciles de Gryffondors… Hermione sanglotait de plus belle, incapable de répondre.

Alors, contre toute attente, Severus passa doucement un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, l'autre contournant ses épaules pour que sa main se pose délicatement sur sa chevelure en bataille. Et il la berça, tendrement, la joue appuyée sur son front. Lui-même se laissait gagner par le calme, chuchotant des phrases creuses : «Allons, allons, c'est fini… Tout va bien maintenant… Chut…»

Les pleurs se raréfiaient maintenant, mais Severus n'avait plus envie de desserrer ses bras d'autour d'elle. Le nez plongé dans sa chevelure, il respirait l'odeur de framboise qui s'en dégageait. Il goûtait la chaleur de ce jeune corps moulé au sien, de ce souffle qui soulevait ces frêles épaules plus régulièrement.

Hermione leva doucement son visage inondé de larmes vers celui de son ancien professeur.

- Ils… Ils ont oublié mon anniversaire! hoqueta-elle faiblement.

- Comment ont-ils pu? Si j'étais votre ami, je n'oublierais jamais un détail si important, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, les yeux sombres plongés dans les siens, le visage étonnamment proche.

- Mais, vous êtes mon ami, souffla-t-elle.

Conquis par tant de candeur et de sincérité, il la fixa un long moment. Puis, soudainement, il prit passionnément ses lèvres offertes, la pressant encore davantage contre lui. Le souffle court, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour goûter pleinement ces sensations nouvelles. Les bras d'Hermione s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Severus, s'agrippant à lui comme à son dernier espoir. Tout était oublié : la guerre qui faisait rage, ses amis qui n'avaient pas daigné se souvenir d'elle, la douleur qu'elle ressentait à peine quelques instants auparavant. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de ces lèvres chaudes qui descendaient doucement le long de sa gorge, faisant parcourir des frissons le long de son échine. Hermione laissa échapper un très léger gémissement, presque un soupir.

Severus s'arracha soudainement à elle, le souffle court. Il la fixait comme si Morgane en personne était devant lui.

- Je… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis impardonnable, chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers la porte pour s'enfuir.

- Non! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais suspendit son geste.

- Severus…

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Ce simple mot dans sa bouche sonnait comme un compliment. Lentement, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Hermione s'approcha, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Il se raidit, ne sachant comment réagir.

- Ne pars pas… murmura-t-elle en glissant à son tour sa langue sur les lèvres humides de l'homme en noir. Reste…

- Je… Je ne peux pas, tu… tu…

- Hermione? Hermione? Es-tu dans ta chambre? On t'attend pour commencer la réunion!

- Toujours à la mauvaise place au mauvais moment ces Gryffondors, grogna Severus.

- J'arrive tout de suite… hurla-t-elle! Ne pars pas, répéta-t-elle doucement à l'oreille de Severus, reviens me voir après cette saleté de réunion.

- Miss Granger, je crois que vous vous égarez… que nous nous égarons… Enfin, il ne faut pas, nous ne pouvons pas…

- Severus, tu es le seul à avoir remarqué que je n'allais pas, et… je veux que tu m'embrasses encore et encore.

Elle se pressait contre lui, ses lèvres parcouraient son visage, ses mains s'agrippaient à ses vêtements.

- Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas, que tu reviendras.

- Je…

- Promets-le!

- D'accord, se laissa-t-il convaincre, plus par le corps chaud contre lui que par la promesse qu'elle voulait lui arracher. Mais ce sera pour discuter de ce qui ne se passera pas!

- Si tu insistes, sourit-t-elle. Je te rejoins en bas dans cinq minutes, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où, d'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître d'une main experte les traces de larme de ses joues, ne pouvant rien faire contre la rougeur qui y était encore.

Severus transplana sur le pas de la porte, comme s'il ne faisait qu'arriver, avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, ce qui ne fut pas sans étonner ceux qui l'attendaient.

- Il fait chaud, professeur? plaisantèrent les jumeaux, remarquant les évidentes rougeurs qui marbraient ses joues et ses lèvres.

- Hum, non, pas particulièrement, mais je me suis dépêché pour ne pas être davantage en retard, grogna-t-il.

Fred et George échangèrent un sourire complice. Les deux tombeurs en avaient vu d'autres et ils se demandaient bien quel genre de créature pouvait faire un tel effet au professeur Rogue, et surtout, à qui pouvait-il faire de l'effet!

À cet instant, Hermione poussa la porte de la salle à manger et, tous en chœur, ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre lancèrent un joyeux «Surprise!».

Hermione, éberluée, regarda tout le monde tour à tour. Elle était si surprise qu'elle se taisait, ses yeux cherchant celui qu'elle espérait. Le sourire qui éclaira son visage en le voyant ne laissa pas que les jumeaux perplexes. Tout le monde s'aperçut que ce sourire s'adressait au seul professeur. Pourtant, elle feignit de l'ignorer et embrassa tout le monde, souriante et heureuse qu'on souligne son vingtième anniversaire.

La réunion prévue n'eut pas lieu, la bièreaubeurre égaya les cœurs. Hermione papillonnait d'une personne à l'autre, taquinant ses amis de l'avoir si bien surprise. Severus ne la quittait pas des yeux, la trouvant si charmante tout à coup, se maudissant l'instant d'après de s'égarer ainsi pour une jeune fille qui avait la moitié de son âge.

Puis, un à un, les invités s'éclipsèrent, embrassant la fêtée avant de prendre congé. Severus ne savait plus trop comment justifier sa présence alors qu'il ne restait pratiquement plus que les pensionnaires de Square Grimmaurd. Mais tout le monde était un peu étourdi par la bièreaubeurre et ils avaient oublié le professeur, aussi discret qu'à son habitude, assis dans un coin, à l'écart, comme toujours. Hermione déclara donc à l'assemblée qu'elle montait «dormir», appuyant très subtilement sur le mot dormir, le regard plongé dans celui du professeur. Elle s'éclipsa, et monta quatre à quatre la volée de marche qui la conduisait à sa chambre. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle espérait que Severus tiendrait sa promesse, malgré le fait que sa seule présence à cette heure tardive confirmait qu'il le ferait.

Elle atteignait à peine sa porte qu'il transplana à ses côtés. Silencieusement, elle poussa celle-ci, prit Severus par la main et l'incita à entrer dans la pièce éclairée des seuls reflets des étoiles par la fenêtre.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, de justifier un refus par des arguments insipides : âge, caractère, position sociale et les autres… les autres… Il n'avait fait que ressasser en boucle ce qu'il lui dirait et ces mots s'effacèrent instantanément lorsqu'il sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, de parler, de justifier. Sitôt la porte fermée, elle l'adossa à la porte et s'empara de sa bouche, gourmande, avide…

- Hermione, arrête.

Il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Hermione frissonna et sa langue força la timide barrière qu'il lui opposait.

- Hermione, je t'en pris, il faut…

- Tais-toi!

Hermione s'attaquait furieusement aux dizaines de minuscules boutons qui fermaient sa robe, sa langue s'activant langoureusement, cherchant celle de Severus.

N'y tenant plus, il posa une main dans son dos, l'attirant à lui, l'autre main cherchant l'échancrure de son corsage. Elle perdit l'équilibre et le bras de Severus la soutint pendant qu'elle s'amollissait contre lui. Les boutons lui résistaient et elle était avide, avide de son corps, de ses caresses. Sa bouche s'aventura sur la poitrine à demi dénudée de l'homme, suivant le tracé que ses doigts déboutonnaient sur son passage. Severus respirait avec difficulté. Une dernière fois, il tenta de la raisonner.

- Hermione, cesse immédiatement ces enfantillages.

- Prends-moi…

Il se figea, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Était-elle sérieuse? Le désirait-elle…vraiment?

- Prends-moi, maintenant!

Le ton se faisait impérieux. Puis, suppliant.

- Je n'en peux plus, je t'en pris…

Ses dernières réserves abattues, il la souleva entre ses bras puissants et l'embrassa furieusement. Il la déposa ensuite délicatement sur le lit et, d'un gracieux mouvement de baguette, fit disparaître tous leurs vêtements.

Nue sous la lueur de la lune, Hermione était magnifique. Severus s'allongea près d'elle et caressa dévotieusement les seins juvéniles, le ventre plat, la peau soyeuse de la jeune fille en fleur. Les yeux à demi fermés, elle se laissa faire, attentive aux sensations nouvelles qu'elle découvrait avec délectation. Hermione retenait son souffle pendant que Severus se mit à l'embrasser au creux de la gorge d'abord. Puis, ses lèvres s'aventurèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine, hésitant à être trop entreprenantes, mais elles s'emparèrent finalement des boutons de rose offerts. Hermione gémit, Severus hésita de nouveau, craignant de lui faire mal. Bien qu'il ait le double de son âge, il n'avait que peu d'expérience, tout comme elle. Il voulait la prendre en douceur, lui laisser un souvenir impérissable de cette première fois. Mais les mains de la jeune femme se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant à continuer. Il prit donc goulûment la pointe dressée entre ses lèvres pendant que sa langue s'activait, titillant habilement la sensibilité accrue de la jeune fille. La main droite de l'homme posée sur le ventre blanc caressait doucement la peau diaphane. Hermione posa sa main sur celle-ci et la guida jusqu'à l'antre chaud de son plaisir. Les doigts de l'homme s'insinuèrent délicatement au cœur de la toison dorée, découvrant la moiteur troublante. Hermione se cambra sous le plaisir conjugué de la langue sur sa poitrine et des doigts qui s'activaient gracieusement. Le doigté de l'homme de science était indéniable et Hermione gémissait doucement, les yeux clos, le souffle court.

- Severus, tu me tortures… Viens…

- Chut…

Et ses baisers contournèrent le satin de sa poitrine, ses lèvres parcoururent son ventre soyeux et sa langue, enfin, goûta le miel sucré de la rose. Hermione se cambra sous la caresse insistante et Severus passa ses bras autour de ses cuisses pour la retenir. Ses lèvres et sa langue la goûtaient, la prenaient, embrasaient tous ses sens. Elle avait posé délicatement sa main sur la tête nichée entre ses cuisses, encourageant par ce léger contact l'homme à continuer.

Hermione gémissait sous le douloureux plaisir, son corps et son esprit semblaient se dissocier. La sensation de la bouche chaude sur son humidité croissante, grignotant délicatement le bouton de rose gonflé, était d'une indicible cruauté.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione cria, se cambra, les reins soulevés par les tremblements provoqués par un orgasme intense. Severus s'agrippait à ses cuisses soyeuses, refusant de laisser s'enfuir ce plaisir délirant qui lui apportait une satisfaction innommable.

- Assez, assez. Viens, maintenant, tout de suite!

Le moment n'était plus à la douceur. Severus était grisé par l'ivresse de l'hydromel juvénile. Délaissant enfin la moiteur parfumée, il s'empara de sa bouche, partageant avec elle le goût sucré de son plaisir. Sans plus attendre, il glissa entre ses cuisses et la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein. Elle était si gonflée par l'orgasme que l'espace chaud l'enserrait délicieusement. Sa virginité barra le passage au sexe durci, mais il s'empressa de franchir cet obstacle, chuchotant à l'oreille d'Hermione qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait mal. Mais celle-ci ne reconnaissait pas la douleur dans l'ineffable délice de ce sexe qui la possédait. Agrippée à lui, elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche, se délectant de ses va-et-vient empreint d'une douce violence. Elle murmurait des paroles incohérentes où se mélangeaient son prénom et d'encourageantes paroles : oui, encore…

Deux fois encore, elle connut l'orgasme entre ses bras, ivre de caresses. Severus ne se lassait pas d'entendre ses gémissements de plaisir et il profitait de ces années de pratique à garder un grand contrôle de lui-même, dans la douleur d'alors comme dans ce plaisir aujourd'hui. Il se délectait de sensations nouvelles, si éloignées de sa célèbre solitude et de la froideur de son existence. Enfin, lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois hurler de plaisir et qu'elle le suppliait presque de connaître à son tour ce moment de bonheur inédit, il relâcha ses défenses et laissa ses sens l'emporter dans la fougueuse étreinte. De sa voix rauque, il demanda dans un souffle à la jeune femme la permission d'atteindre ce sommet. Elle gémit, à bout de souffle, le suppliant de l'amener avec lui au paroxysme de l'amour.

Quand, enfin, ils s'effondrèrent sur les draps en bataille, haletants, épuisés, Severus réalisa ce qui venait de s'accomplir. Médusé de s'être laissé guider par ses sens au lieu de son indéniable pragmatisme, il ne savait quelle contenance adopter, maintenant que leurs corps nus reposaient sur le grand lit. Hermione ne s'embarrassait pas d'un tel sens des convenances. Elle glissa sa tête sur sa poitrine, sa jambe trouvant place sur ses cuisses musclées.

- Hermione, tu ne crois pas que c'était une erreur. Tu es si jeune, si pure et moi… j'étais un mangemort, avec tout ce que ça implique… Et je pourrais être ton père… Que diraient tes parents?

- Severus, tais-toi! Et elle ferma sa bouche d'un délicieux baiser. Je t'aime!


End file.
